Into The Wheel of Time
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Reader insert-Beyblade/Fruits Basket/Naruto/WoT: You are a regular girl who loves anime & WoT. What happens when you are transported to the WoT World? Dedicated to: Robert Jordan -ON HIATUS!-


FH: WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE ROBERT JORDAN IS DEAD!!!! HE WAS MY FAVORITE AUTHOR!!!!!!!TTTTTTTT

Kai: At least you found out that someone would finish his last book…-U

FH: YOU ASS!!!! I FOUND OUT 5 MONTHS LATER THAT HE DIED!!!!!!!!!!!I'M A DUMBASS!!!!!! IF I WASN'T, I WOULD'VE KNOWN IT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai:. ………………………cowering in corner…DON'T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lan: Quit cowering you pussy. You're a man, so quit acting like that. -.-

Kai: goes back to self Who are you calling a pussy?

Lan: You. Got a problem with that? glares at Kai

Kai: **getting angry** Why you–

FH: Kai! Lan! SHUT THE HELL UP!! I'M TRYING TO WRITE A STORY DEDICATED TO MY FAVORITE DEAD AUTHOR!!! SO SHUT UP!!! Okay? **puppy eyes**

Lan…0.0

Kai…0.0

FH: Thank you. Now, Nynaeve, please do the disclaimer. And please control your husband.

Nynaeve: Okay, Kera. Kera doesn't own you, The Wheel of Time, Beyblade, Fruits Basket, the characters, or anyone else. If anyone is caught stealing this or any other stories, Kera will kill you.

FH: Thank you Nynaeve. Now, on with the story!

……………………Chapter 1: The Wheel Weaves As The Wheel Wills…………………………

You were at home in your room, reading Robert Jordan's 7th book in his Wheel of Time series, "A Crown Of Swords." You were on the part where Egwene sent Lan to be with Nynaeve. It was one of your favorite parts, because you loved all the parts with Nynaeve and/or Lan, since they were your favorite characters. Suddenly, your legs started to become numb. Thinking that it was just bad circulation, you straightened your legs out to improve circulation. Instead of going away though, the numbness became worse, slowly moving upwards. By the time you noticed it, you weren't able to feel your fingers anymore as the book fell from your hands. You couldn't move, speak, or even breathe it seemed. A bright light flashed, and then you were surrounded in complete darkness. You still couldn't move, and you seemed to be floating in nothingness. Then, someone you couldn't see whispered in your ear. "You are destined for great things. Accept your new destiny and embrace your new life." it said, it's voice slowly fading. As soon as the voice faded, your body had feeling again as it was wracked with pain. You howled in pain and tried to move away from it. You wanted to curl up into a ball, but you could still not move your body. Your dirty blonde hair turned into a shimmering silvery white, and your dark green eyes changed to a golden amber. Your hair grew longer, down to your butt; and after, steel grey wolf ears appeared on top of your head and a steel grey wolf tail appeared as well. Your human ears disappeared, and fangs appeared in their place. You had transformed.

In the next moment, the clothes that you were wearing changed. Your pants and shirt melded together to form a dress, and then it changed more. The dress turned into fine blue silk, with green slashed skirts and a low cleavage that just showed the slopes of your breasts. Along the neckline and across the bosom, white morning glories appeared, embroidered by what would be a superb seamstress. Then, a bright light flashed again, and in the next moment, you found yourself staring at a bright blue sky. Blinking confusedly, you sat up and took in your surroundings. You saw that you were sitting in a small clearing that was surrounded on all sides by a forest. On your left, there was a camp of some sort that only seemed to have women. On your right, there seem to be a camp for only men. You had no idea at all where you were. Suddenly, you were startled from your thoughts by a male voice. "Who are you?" you heard someone ask. Turning around, you gasped when you saw Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade glaring at you, his sword tip against your back. Where on Earth were you?! You fumbled with an answer to his question.

"Um…my name's Kera, Kera Lee," you said slowly, hoping he didn't ram you through with his sword, "Do you think that you could tell me where I am?" you asked, as sincere as possible. Kai gave you a puzzled look and lowered his sword. "You are in the Aes Sedai Rebellion camp. Ewgene is the Amyrlin Seat. How do you not know this?" he asked. You slowly stood up and turned to face him. "First you have to introduce yourself. I introduced myself to you, so you have to show me common courtesy." You said crossing your arms under your breasts in an impatient manner. Kai sheathed his sword then made a small bow. "My name is al'Kai Hiwatari Mandragoran, First Prince of Malkier," he said a little hesitant saying the last part. You gasped. How could he be related to Lan?! All of his family was killed in the battle that broke the Seven Towers. All you could say was, "How are you related to al'Lan Mandragoran, Uncrowned King of Malkier?" It was then that the braided leather cord, the _hadori_, holding his hair back.

Kai seemed hesitant at first, but then he began to speak. "Mother and Father survived the battle but went into hiding so that they wouldn't have to live in shame at being defeated. Twenty years ago, they had me and raised me well. I've never met my brother but I hear about him all the time from other Borderlanders. He is about nineteen years older than me. My parents wanted to see him really bad, but they didn't want to risk their simple lives to relieve the shame. So here I am, fighting for this cause." You nodded. "Can you take me to the Amyrlin Seat? I must speak to her, it is of great importance." After a moment, Kai nodded then turned in the direction of the women's camp, which you assumed was the Aes Sedai camp. Practically trotting after Kai, due to his long strides, you walked through the camp, getting unnerving stares due to your wolf ears and tail. Then you thought back to when you first met Kai. He didn't seem affected by the fact that you had wolf ears and a tail at all. Strange. Strange indeed.

Before you knew it you were at Ewgene's office tent. "Wait here. I'll go in and announce you," Kai said before disappearing inside. After a minute of so, Kai came back out and nodded to you. "You're lucky. No one's in to see the Amyrlin right now. Better hurry before someone else does." You nodded, then went inside the tent. Ewgene al'Vere was just like in the books. Dark brown eyes and dark brown hair mixed with a burning fire and defiance about her. Dropping a low curtsy you proceeded to talk to her. Unsure of how to address her, you settled with calling her "Mother". "Mother, I'm not sure how I got here but I am from a different world. In my world, this place is just a story in a series of books. I know about Rand, Mat, Perrin, you, Nynaeve, Lan, and Moiraine. For some reason I was brought here to accept a new destiny. I was hoping you could help me." You said fairly embarrassed to be even talking to a supposed fictional character.

Ewgene's eyes were wide even before you spoke, taking in your ears and tail. Now her eyes, widened to the size of teacups as you told her how you arrived. After a moment, Egwene shook herself, as from a daze, and she adjusted the seven-striped stole on her shoulders after stopping before you. Face smooth with Aes Sedai calm, Egwene spoke. "Hmm. It seems you also were born with the ability to channel, and a very strong ability at that. You may even be stronger than Nynaeve. Now, what did you say your name was?" You blushed with embarrassment. You had forgotten to give her your name. You were about to curtsy again when Egwene flung up a hand to stop you. You stood back up and looked at her questionably. "No need to do all that. I get enough of it everyday." She grimaced faintly then turned back to you. "Just give me your name. I can see that we will be friends." Nodding, you told her your name. "A strange name, but very pretty. Now Kera, have a seat and explain to me about this world of yours."

………**.Some Time Later……….**

After some hours later, you weren't sure how many, you and Egwene were talking and laughing as if you were old friends. Still, explaining about your world had been tiring. You reached your arms up and stretched your tired muscles. Noticing this action, Egwene spoke. "Kera, go and find Tiana Noselle and tell her than the Amyrlin wants you to be tested for Accepted. I believe that you have too much potential to start out as a novice. Tiana is the Mistress of Novices, of course; so it should not be hard to find her. You are lucky; we just found another replica of the three Arches for the test of Accepted and a replica of the single Arch for the test to reach the shawl. You don't need to worry much here; you have friends in this world. Now go." You nodded, then stood up and exited the tent. Egwene _had_ said not to curtsy to her anymore. Kai was still outside the door waiting for you. "Do you know where Tiana Sedai is? The Amyrlin said I was to speak to her," you said, staring up at him. After a moment, Kai nodded and turned on his heel and strode away. Immediately you followed him.

You had to trot to catch up, but once you did, you slowed your pace to match his. After a few minutes, Kai stopped in front of another tent that looked almost as big as Egwene's office, only a little smaller. Tiana's study. You took a deep breath, and then you lifted the tent flap and entered. Tiana was sitting at her small desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. She had long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. A perfect match for her Ajah. You cleared your throat to get Tiana's attention. When her piercing eyes looked up from the paper and settled on you, you quickly dropped a curtsy. "Forgive me, Tiana Sedai, but the Mother sent me to you to become Accepted. She said that I am too powerful to start out as a novice," you said quickly. Tiana regarded you for a moment, then stood up and walked over to you. Stopping in front of you, she reached a hand out and caressed one of your wolf ears in wonder. Then her gaze shifted to your eyes and widened in shock. "What _are_ you, girl?," Tiana muttered. Your eyes dropped to your feet in embarrassment. "I think that I am a wolf demon, but I am not sure. The Amyrlin would be able to answer your questions better than I myself could, Aes Sedai, " you murmured, keeping your eyes trained on the floor. Tiana regarded you for a moment more before speaking. "Alright, there's nothing that I can do about that, so I'll ask the Mother later. First order of business is making you Accepted. You can't take the test yet, because we are still testing the rings themselves to make sure that they do exactly what the ones in the Tower do. When it is deemed that it is safe, then you will take the test. Until then, you will be something that is higher than a novice but lower than an Accepted. Understand?" You nodded, eager for her to continue. "Instead of wearing white wool like the novices, you will wear grey silk. Everything will be grey, down to your slippers. You will do chores like novices, study and teach like Accepted. No use of _saidar _will be permitted in doing your chores. Have I made myself clear?" You nodded excitedly. "I understand Tiana Sedai."

Tiana nodded, then went to sit at her desk. When she sat down, she pulled another paper from a drawer in the desk and proceeded to write on it. When she stopped, she dripped a blob of hot wax onto the paper and then pressed her seal to it. "Take this to one of the seamstresses in the camp and they will make your required clothes. Until then, since you seem to have nothing else to wear, this will allow you to buy three dresses and shifts from them that have already been made. But do not think of it as a free gift. Tomorrow you start by getting you lessons and then doing your chores. So don't think you're getting off easy. Understand?," she asked, giving you and unwavering stare. You gulped and then nodded rapidly. "Good. Now go," Tiana said, handing you the paper. You dropped a curtsy then rushed out of the tent with a quickness. Kai was no longer outside, so you decided to wander the camp by yourself, searching for a good seamstress. After about twenty minutes of searching, you finally found a _very _good seamstress. After handing her the letter with Tiana's signature on it, she just nodded her head and bustled you into a nearby tent for measurements. Once she got your measurements, she showed you a huge wardrobe where dresses that fit your measurements hung in long neat rows. You chose a Domani pale blue almost white silk dress that had a low neckline, just low enough to show off the curves of your breasts, and green hummingbirds embroidered along the neckline and along the hem. The next one you chose was a pale green silk riding dress with divided skirts that were also splashed with cream and had red loversknots embroidered along the neckline and down the sleeves. The neckline was low, just like the pale blue dress. And the last was a yellow silk Ebou Dari dress, also with divided skirts for riding that were also splashed with blue and had white morning stars embroidered along the sleeves and hem. Once you chose the dresses, the seamstress gave you matching slippers, shifts, and stockings. Thanking her, you left to find where you would be sleeping. In order to find this out, you went back to Tiana. After telling you where your tent was located, you dropped another curtsy and scurried off to find your tent. After about thirty minutes of searching, you finally found your tent.

It looked like it had just been set up, since there obviously was no roommate for you. You had the whole tent to yourself. The tent was only a little lager than a novice's tent but smaller by a hair than an Accepted's tent. The floor was covered by one rug and there were two small tables; one that had a chipped washbasin and a small mirror, and the other was low-lying with a cushion on the floor so you could study. On top of the small table with the washbasin was an ivory comb so you could comb your hair. On the other table that was for studying, was and inkpot, a pen, and sandpaper for your writing. A brazier was in the corner of the tent, just opposite of your cot that, from what you could see, had a thick quilt and a soft pillow. Next to the bed was a traveling trunk that was worked with gold and silver, and you neatly folded your dresses and put them in it. After a great deal of yawning and stretching, you managed to pull your dress off and put it away in the trunk. Yawning again, you lifted the heavy quilt that was on the cot and got under the covers. After settling down, you fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

………………………….End of Chapter 1………………………….

FH: Yay! I finished the first chappie! You people better review or I'll kill you! Don't think I won't!

Kai: Kera, give it up already…..-.-

FH: NEVER!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Oh brother….

Lan: Yes? Did you ask for me?

Kai: Hn. No.

Lan: Fine then.

Kai: Fine!

Lan: Fine!

Kai: FINE!!!

Lan: FINE!!!!!!!

FH: WILL YOU TWO SHUP THE HELL UP???!!!!!! 

Kai & Lan: 0.0……….

FH: Thank you. Now, you better _read_ & _review_ or I will hunt you all down and torture you. Why? Because your opinions really count! Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
